The Air Ninja
by MultiFandomFangirl05
Summary: Ninjago has once again been threatened. You need to help, you're the only one that can stop Morro. ( but this will go through S5-S7 and any new ones that come out ). But how can you help the Ninja without revealing your secret...? THIS STORY IS X READER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Your POV

 _Just one more step. Just one more day to get through._ You've been following the ninja for a year. You know they're the only ones that can help. They disappeared for a while, apparently to some island. But now they're back. You keep following, until they go to town to advertise their tea shop, Steep Wisdom; and they use their powers even though Sensei Wu directly told them not to, but suddenly an eerie wind sweeps through the city. I follow the ninja back to the shop. Wait, where's Lloyd? Oh. Oh no. WHO THE HECK IS THAT?! He's... He's controlling the wind. Why aren't the ninja fighting back? I have to help...

Jay's POV

Suddenly this girl comes up from behind the tea shop. Great, first we lost our powers, then a fan asks me to do a simple shock, which I couldn't even do! Now, this. She walks up straight up in front of us, and whispers to get back behind her. Who does she think she is?! "What do you want " she asks Morro. "It's not of your business little girl, run home" Morro returns to her. Morro throws a windmill at her ( and us ); I thought we were done for. I look up, confused at why I'm still alive. The girl somehow was holding back the windmill. She looked very pale though. "GO!" she shouts. She falls to the ground. We have to get her aboard the _Bounty_. If she was somehow able to hold the windmill back, when I wasn't able to even conjure a little zap, then she could be very useful to us. We managed to get away, even with Kai trying to save Lloyd. But who is this girl? Why did she save us?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay's POV

I can't stop thinking about that girl. I can't believe she saved us, and now she's laying in front of me, completely unconscious. It's been a night and she still hasn't woken up. I sigh. If only we had listened to Sensei. Speaking of Sensei, he seemed a bit upset. He wouldn't tell us anything but I suspected he knew about this girl than he's saying...

Your POV

I open my eyes. Where... where am I? I look around into an inky blackness, wondering what I was doing there. Then the memories start flooding back. "I hope the ninja got away" I think to myself. Then I see my past. Again. This happens every time I black out from my powers. I sigh. "This will go away soon enough" but in the meantime I sit there crying.

Jay's POV

We had left the girl there for a little while when we went to train. Of course, that just happens to be when she woke up. As soon as we heard the news, we rushed into her room. "What... what happened? Why am I here? " she asks. Dang. I hadn't realized it before, but she was so beautiful,with her deep, piercing (eye color ) eyes, along with such beautiful ( hair color ) hair. " Did you really think we'd leave you there? " I respond. She looks up at me half confused and half hopeful. " Yeah I kind of did, but I'm glad you didn't... " Lloyd asks " How'd you find us? " I see a quick look of fear in her eyes, then she hides it with a blush working up her face. "I um..." she responds, looking down, then looking straight at Sensei Wu, " I've been following you. I was hoping you could help me with something... would you guys mind if I talked to Sensei Wu? " We leave, wondering what she could possibly need help with.

Your POV

I tell Sensei everything. What happened, my powers in great detail, and how I've been following the Ninja for a year. He tells me to only tell the Ninja what they needed to know. I agree. I walk into the living room prepared to lie my way through again.

Jay's POV

About an hour later, she walks through the door into the living room. I could see tears threatening her eyes, but I decided not to bring that up. I look at her, my eyes filled with wonder. All the guys start bombarding her with questions. She tries to sort through them all, but soon she starts looking pale again. I let her take my spot on the couch, and I started sorting through the questions for her. "What's your name? " "Y/N". Wow what a beautiful name. "How old are you?" "15. ". YES SHE'S ONLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN ME! Ummm anyway... " How'd you do that thing with the windmill? " " I can control the air " Wait. She has the same element as Morro? They couldn't be... "What? How? " She shrugs. " I don't know. That's part of the reason I followed you. I wanted to know who... " _Silence_ " what I am. " I ask her one more question "Do you know who that guy was that you were fighting with? " She looks me straight in the eyes. " No " She responds. I tell her to go get some rest.

Your POV

I think to myself as I leave... I feel bad about lying to Jay, but I know I can't say anything until I figure this out.There was one more thing I had remembered in that room. I saw the guy who I fought's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Your POV

I came back into the living room for a meeting. Wu was telling us the story of Morro, his lost student. I couldn't help feeling sorry for him, yet I was so very burned with rage. I knew what he did, what he did to me. Some of that anger was going away though, I understood what it was like to not have a family or any friends with powers. That's how I felt when I first arrived here. Then Wu told us that he figured out the first symbol was Airjitzu. Apparently there was a big fight when I was unconscious and Morro got Wu's staff which had important symbols we had to follow to get to his father's tomb. That only made a bit of sense but I could tell it was important. We had to go to Stiix to get the scroll. I was happy to help in any way I could...

Jay's POV

I asked Y/N to come with us. She agreed, but she seemed hesitant. She looked at Wu first. Man, what was she hiding? I suppose it didn't matter, but still... she seemed so distant... We set off, but Kai got us lost. Y/N said that if Stiix was in the east, we should go the opposite way the sun was setting. Zane agreed. We started to go east, but we came across a ghost. No matter what we threw at him, he wouldn't die, but I was pretty sure that whatever he threw at his could hurt us with no difficulty. Wait, where was Y/N? Was she hurt? All of a sudden the nearest water tower came down. We watched as the ghost turned into a pile of goo. We looked up to see Y/N standing behind the fallen water tower wheezing. She looked much better after we gave her some water. Why would her powers affect her this way? They never did that to any of us, not even when Lloyd started his training. But as much as I hated it, we had bigger issues. How had she known that water killed the ghosts? Kai asked her this without thinking anything of her weakness at the moment. I shot him a look, despite my own curiosity. "I-I don't know" she answered. She looked like she had seen a ghost, which I guess she did. We saw a train heading to Stiix, so we decided to hop on. It was a little hard getting Y/N up into the train though, considering she couldn't run. I ended up spinning her into the train using Spinjitzu. Mostly because everyone else was already gone and partly because I wanted to be a little impressive. We FINALLY got to Stiix. At least it gave some time for Y/N to recover. We went to go find Ronin, and that jerk set the price for the scroll at $400! We decided to try to work for the money despite my protests. Kai was such an awful negotiator. We found a job that would pay enough money. Y/N stayed by us to help make sure that the weird seaweed wouldn't attack us. After a bunch of work, Zane's leg got caught. Y/N tried to blast the seaweed with no luck. Fortunately we got it by pulling really hard, but unfortunately Kai smacked Zane with a log, and nearly hit the rest of us, while also destroying all our hard work. Even worse, Zane could no longer speak. I knew I could fix it in time and with proper tools, of which we had neither. I decided I might as well try leading.

Your POV 

Jay was terrible at leading. While I agreed that we needed to find another way to get the scroll, I knew stealing would only get us into more trouble. I sighed. I didn't have a better plan. We went to the shop. As soon as I walked in, I could tell something was wrong. I tried to give Jay a look, but he was busy wrecking the place trying to find the scroll. Ugh, boys are so stupid. I helped look when the Organ grabbed Jay. "Water" he gasped. I grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it on him and it. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. After a bit of a fight, Morro got away with the scroll. We all went after him. One by one we fell behind. I managed to keep up until Jay fell through the roof. I fell with him. After I managed to convince an old lady that we had no intention of hurting her, we went to go check on everyone else. Kai chased Morro as much as possible, only to have him fly off with the scroll.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Your POV

 **(This is at the Tea Shop)**

The last thing I remembered was darkness. I woke up, startled. I HAD to talk to Wu. This couldn't be happening, right? After quickly putting on some clothes, I run to talk to Wu. I look straight into his eyes. He seems to know exactly what was going on. "We... we have to help him. " Wu looks at me. "Some deaths are not meant to be prevented. " **(Man I'm on fire with references )** I hate it when he's right. I ask " Can I at least go and help them? ". He answers " No, you know you can't. You will have to stay here with Misako and I. " I nod, hating what I knew and what I would have to. I leave, wiping tears off my face.

Jay's POV

Y/N came out of Wu's room with red eyes. Man, it seems every time I see that girl she's crying. I shoot her an inquisitive look, but she just dismisses me by looking away. Cole explains his plan for learning Airjitzu. After our last encounter I wasn't exactly fond of ghosts, but I didn't have a better plan. I asked Y/N if she wanted to come, but she just gave me a sad look. She looked at all the Ninja, her eyes rested the longest on Cole. "Just...Just be careful ". I felt a blush working up my neck, and I can see one going up Cole's as well. I don't know why that made me so angry. It didn't matter at the moment anyway, we had better things to do.

 **This skips ahead until after Cole turns into a ghost. Everyone is at the shop. (You meet Cyrus Borg in a bit)**

Your POV

I felt so bad about Cole. He didn't deserve to lose everything. I decided to talk to him, since I could understand what he was going through. "Cole ca-can I come in? " He's sitting in the corner of his bed. He looks completely heartbroken. "Look I know what it feels like to feel you've lost everything, but you can't let it stop you. " "Yeah, what have you ever lost ?". "My family, my home. Believe it or not, I know what it feels like to be different, to feel like you have no place in the world". "I really doubt that" Cole nearly yells at me. I sigh. I understood why he wouldn't want to talk, but if I could help him I wasn't going to stop. "Cole... can I tell you a secret? " Cole turned to face me. "I've been different all of my life. I'll never be able to run, or do anything physical. That's why I didn't go on the last mission. " I start to feel my eyes tear up. Cole looks right into my eyes. "Why? Why can't you do any of these things?" " I have a CMT Neuropathy. It's hereditary and it's incurable... but you... we will find a way to get you back. Goodbye, Cole. "

Jay's POV

I couldn't wait to see Cyrus Borg again. Then he complimented (well, sort of at least ) everyone else, even Y/N, whom he never met. " And who is this? " Wu spoke up and introduced Y/N and explained her powers. "Ah, well, welcome my dear. " He showed everyone their mechs, while Kai rode with Zane, Vanessa rode with me. Earlier, Wu explained about how the next symbol was the Sword Of Sanctuary and we had to climb a mountain to get to a portal where we could get to it. As we worked our way up the hill, we ran into some difficulties. While Y/N was able to keep the wind from blowing us off, we ended up falling. Luckily Cole was able to catch us all and Zane's mech was saved, so we continued upward. We got to the top just in time, but we realized Y/N couldn't do Airjitzu. I tried to take her with me, but about midway she smiled, "Goodbye, and Good Luck, Jay". She pecked me on the cheek, let go, then blasted me up with what I could tell to be her last bit of energy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jay's POV

Y/N... I can't believe she saved me again. I just hope she made it back to the Bounty. Now to get that sword... As we walked into the palace I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was... Y/N would've loved it. Ugh, snap out of it, Jay. As we walked by I was curious about some dude writing about Darreth then I spilled the ink all over the page. I apologized then kept walking. Suddenly I saw Y/N's name on a page. I looked at it, curious as always, but I could only see it for a brief second before Kai pulled me away. In the time I looked I thought I saw my name there.

Your POV

Luckily Nya managed to steer the ship so it would catch me. Of course, I only found this out after I woke up. I just hoped the Ninja were alright.

Jay's POV

After being trapped by that butt-hole and running a long, long way we managed to get out of there and after Morro. Now it was time to get that sword back and stop Morro from getting the realm crystal. We started falling down the hill but we ended up using wood as skis to catch up with him. It was a bit hard fighting Morro since he could see our every move, but after a long fight we got the sword and got out of there.

Your POV

I don't think I've ever paced back and forth more in my life. We went back to the tea shop to wait for the ninja to come back. Eventually Nya got me to sit down but I still tapped my fingers on my lap. "Relax, Y/N it'll be fine. They can take care of themselves. " You nodded, but still very nervous. You saw that Morro would get the sword, but unfortunately that was all you could remember. Suddenly you heard footsteps, and jumped up to meet the ninja. You hugged each of them, blushing a bit when you hugged Jay and noticed he did the same. You're surprised you could hug Cole, considering erm, the circumstances. You're happy to have a little free time, since the guys were trying to figure out where the tomb was. Well, most of them anyway. You and Jay were watching ( Favorite movie ) because he had asked you on a date when you hugged him earlier. You and Jay were having a great time, noticing all the logical errors and slight movie mistakes, when suddenly you started to feel a little woozy. You excused yourself to go to the bathroom, but when you stood up everything turned to an inky darkness...

 _(Flashback)_

"Come on y/n, we're going to be late! " (Crush's name ) calls. You just had surgery so you had to walk with crutches so you got to leave a bit earlier because your next class was on the other side of the school, but that day ( least favorite teacher ) kept the entire class a bit late. (Crush's name) was asked to help carry your books a few days ago so he's been helping since you had a few classes together. We rushed as fast as possible to your locker to get your books, and then we went to (Crush's name) locker so he could get his books, and eventually made it to class 5 minutes late. ( Favorite teacher ) was luckily waiting for you, because he/she was very nice and understanding. About in the middle of class, the PA system came on saying there was an active shooter in the school.

 _(Back from Flashback)_

Y/N! Y/N! You hear Jay calling. Everyone was crowded around you when your eyes shot open. "How-how long have I been out for? " "About 10 minutes. " Nya quickly responds. "Well, now that you're awake, how 'bout we go find that tomb? " Kai says with an annoyed look. Everyone else gave him a very pointed look, to which Kai responded "Kidding!" Even though it was obvious he wasn't. "Well, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but Ronin got away with the sword, so we won't be able to get through the tests. " Nya muttered. "Wait, what tests? " you say, clearly confused. "Well, this is the tomb that the First Spinjitzu master and the Realm Crystal reside, did you really think there wouldn't be tests to get through? Luckily for us, Misako found 3 clues to help us along. 1. A spinjitzu master can. 2. A spinjitzu master cannot. 3. To move forward, do not look ahead. **( I'm sorry I don't remember the exact wording )** " Cole says. I sigh. "Well, it's better than nothing, is everyone ready to go? " I ask. "Whoa, wait a minute, Sensei, she can't really be coming along, can she? She literally JUST fainted. " Jay says. "She may come along if she wishes, besides, we need any help we can get. " Sensei responds.

Jay's POV

I hate when Wu is right. As much as I hated it, we really did need Y/N to come with us. We finally got to where the tomb was located, and almost immediately we found the first "test". It was a bunch of doors with little symbols on the top. Zane figured out it made a symbol which was on one of the doors. Problem was, it was the door where we came in at. Yet, when we walked through, we were in a completely different room. "Well, that was a spinjitzu master can, hey, Y/N do you think you can help us with the next one? " Oh, you can bet that got him a few dirty looks. Y/N looked sad but then smirked slightly and said " Of course, Kai, you obviously need it. " I don't think I've ever laughed harder. Kai looked shocked then mad. "May I remind everyone we still have a job to do? " Zane says. "Yeah, do you think we're supposed to get that staff? " I say. Y/N shrugged. " I guess so", then with a devilish look in her eye says "Hey, Kai why don't you go first?" Kai mumbles "Delighted to" then proceeded to jump towards the staff while nearly getting himself killed in the process. "Kai, wait, stop! You're making parts of the floor disappear where you step! " Y/N shouts. Kai didn't stop. Soon, the only parts of the floor left were where we were standing. Cole, after finally getting Kai to stand still, said that maybe we were just supposed to give up. Everyone disagreed with him at once, but of course that only made him want to jump down there more. "Cole! Are you okay? " Y/N yells. After a few seconds Cole responds " YEAH! WHOOHOOOO ". We all looked at each other, shrugged, and eventually one by one jumped down until it was just Y/N and I. She looked scared. "What's wrong?" I ask her. "Afraid of heights? " Y/N looks down and says "No, more like getting hurt. I don't want to get knocked unconscious again. " I could relate. Well, a little bit anyway. I softly hug her. "Come on, I'll jump with you."( **FEELS)** We jumped to land on some sort of ice slide. We slid our way down, me screaming, Y/N laughing. "Wow, you guys finally made it" Kai says once we got to the bottom. "Yeah, yeah, did you figure out where we're supposed to go?" I say "No, but remember what Misako said: to move forward, don't look ahead. What is that supposed to mean? " Cole answers. "Let's just look around." Y/N says. I agreed. After walking a little while, Kai calls out in surprise. "Guys, you might want to look at this. It's me... but older... if this any indication, I don't think we'll be getting out of here any time soon. " "No... I think this is our future selves. " Zane replies. Our future selves? Awesome! I can't wait to see what I'll look like. It was me with an eye-patch and with... Y/N...

Your POV

"I get an eye-patch! " Jay shouted at the top of his lungs. Why he was so excited about that, I have no idea. "Hey! Why don't I have a reflection?! " Cole asks. "Maybe it's because he's a ghost. " Kai says. "Ghosts cast reflections, Kai. " Zane responds. I could see the sadness in Cole's eyes. "It'll be okay." I say. "Yeah, Y/N, how would you know? " Cole bitterly retorts. I whisper in his ear " Because I don't have a reflection either. But I do know that I have a future, and I know you have one too. " " Hey, guys, we should keep moving. Remember, to move forward don't look ahead. " Kai says. We walked around a little longer, until we heard a sound. " Guys, I think someone else is here. " I say. Kai practically growls "Morro". We finally cornered him, but only to get offered a trade: Lloyd for the realm crystal ( which we got a bit earlier ). We decided to discuss it. The guys' elemental powers were slowly coming back, since Morro was no longer possessing Lloyd. We ultimately decided that we would pretend to give the crystal to Morro, then I would fight him without hurting Lloyd. "Okay, Morro, you finally won, here's the realm crystal. " You say right before you toss it to Jay. Luckily for you, it stunned him enough for you to get your first attack in. You blast him hard enough that he drops Lloyd. Problem is he dropped him in the nearby stream. Jay came to help you fight while Kai and Cole desperately tried to get Lloyd out. I somehow managed to keep Lloyd on the surface while fighting Morro. After a lot of arguing Kai jumped in to get Lloyd. I couldn't see what happened because in desperation I hit an ice wall so hard the cavern started to fall, and so did I.

Jay's POV

Y/N collapsed the cavern so we could get away. But now we had to carry 2 unconscious people onto the Bounty. Lloyd woke up a lot sooner that Y/N, in fact, Y/N still hasn't woken up and it's been an hour. Although Lloyd has come up with an idea to help Y/N adjust to her powers so she won't faint anymore...


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503b27daf5160abf9fa74951c057fdb5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 6/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503b27daf5160abf9fa74951c057fdb5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Your POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca775abc9ef02a4ddbadc162887549df""Are you sure you want to do this Lloyd? " I ask. He nods. Lloyd came up with the idea of him giving me some of his elemental power, since air was a natural element. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Guys just think of the temple of light thing) /span He seemed to shoot a ball of energy at me. I could feel myself getting stronger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c49296377a4617e3c11956ae3a485167"Morro and his ghosts have taken over Stiix. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. We came up with a plan. We knew Morro would go after Lloyd first, because obviously he was the strongest. We decided it would be a good idea for me to dress up in his Ninja gi since I could obviously handle myself. I faced Morro but he took off my mask and took me hostage, but the bad part was he went after Lloyd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="530d83d6d7c62ade6df8f983282ae6c8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Lloyd's POV /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(surprise! )/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e541fb411269ba3116981094775ae57"Once I saw that Morro had captured Y/N I knew that I had to fight him. I literally had to jump from debris to get to the realm crystal and Morro but I did it. I jumped from realm to realm, until we stopped in the one. Morro explained that if I ever wanted to see dad again, I couldn't destroy the crystal. Some part of me deep down knew that he was right. Still, I had to keep going. I eventually got the realm crystal back from Morro but I was taken to the Cursed Realm. There I saw someone. No, it couldn't be... dad...? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(ENDS ... JK ) /span"Dad... is that really you? " I ask. "Yes, yes it is son. " I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. "Listen to me, son, you must destroy this place. No matter what it does to me. " Dad says to me. "I-I can't. I will lose you forever. " I respond. "Listen son, I've done many bad things in my life, and I've always regretted them, even when I was evil. Please don't make the same mistake. " I could tell he was trying not to cry. "I'll-I'll make you proud, dad. With that last comment, I left. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(I'm not crying rn )/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b06a87e75b91aa27c483a7d42b8983b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Jay's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e541fb411269ba3116981094775ae57" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2b83029d5b71793dade2e9540a5ade6"That stupid bike's not as good as it looks. With the Preeminent fully emerged, we tried to fight it, and lost all of our vehicles in the process. After that little fun endeavor, Y/N and Lloyd met us at the docks. Lloyd seemed kind of depressed. I asked Y/N about it but she said she didn't know. I would ask Lloyd later. Right now our main focus was the Preeminent. Misako and Wu decided the best course of action would be to evacuate the city. I agreed, but Y/N and Lloyd both seemed hesitant. Finally we decided to leave. Unfortunately for us, the Preeminent, despite being a freaking ghost, followed us into the water. We knew that Y/N and Nya were our best shot at defeating it. The three of us looked at each other, then knew exactly what to do. Y/N and Nya worked together to make a few clouds, and I added electricity to them. With a final look, Nya and Y/N created a giant waterspout. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(see story cover photo ) /spanThen Nya started... glowing... she must've reached her full potential. The Preeminent got sucked up in the tornado and started to sink. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="173e78f383c9af9c62b68c656f7cbc2e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Your POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39ccfc7f26d4584da705567537a687d5"I knew I should be celebrating, after all, we just defeated the giant ghost known as the Preeminent, but I was still worried about Lloyd. I decided to talk to him. "Hey. " I said as we looked out at the ocean. The sun was rising. "Hey" he responded. "Why aren't you celebrating with everyone else?" he asks me. "I guess I'm just not used to it. I've kinda been a loner for... well... forever really. " I say as I chuckle to myself. "How about you? Why aren't you celebrating? " I asked him. I could tell that dampened his mood a bit. "When I was fighting Morro, I went to the cursed realm by accident and saw my dad. ". He wasn't meeting my eyes. "Okay... but what's wrong with that? Besides seeing a reminder of where he is, I mean. " I said. "Y/N... the cursed realm was the Preeminent. When we destroyed it, we destroyed my dad. " Lloyd sadly responds. OH. In hindsight, that made sense. "Lloyd... I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I know this doesn't help at all, but you did the right thing. I don't know anyone else who would've done that. " I say. As I leave, I hear him mumble "You would've". I wasn't so sure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46e665c4061a9dcb61d3e4c1ff0598ce"Wu's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d81d74379c2cb9d6db0439c43b26633"I saw the Preeminent dragging Morro down with it. I knew that he made the choice to work for it but, failed or not, he was still my student. I grabbed his hand right at the last minute. After he refused my help he fell into the water. Despite everything that he had done, he was still a good person in the end. He did say one last thing before he died, he had asked me to apologize to Y/N. I came back to the ship, where Y/N started to talk to me. "He-he's gone isn't he? Morro, I mean. " I nodded. I was still impressed with the fact that she could just tell. I told her what Morro said, but also asked what he did to her. She looked at me and said "He killed me."/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Your POV

"And...cut!" Dareth says. I sigh. "Isn't that milking the fame a bit? And insulting reading? " I mumble. **(How I legit felt guys)** "What's the matter, Y/N, didn't you like it? " Jay asks me. "Don't get me wrong, you were all great, but aren't there better things to do with fame? ". Jay just slightly frowns. He seemed more upset about something else. Suddenly, Nya comes in. Apparently, no one decided to tell her about this. Dareth wanted her to do a makeup tutorial. She yelled at him for a bit after he said some crap about how bad it was for the ninja's reputation to add a girl to the group. All, the ninja, of course, immediately started arguing with Dareth. Poor Nya. I'm glad no one knew that I had joined the ninja too.

Jay's POV

Alright, this was getting annoying. We couldn't even walk outside with all the fangirls crowding us. We literally had to sneak around just to get back to the Bounty. We finally got back up. That was good. I had gotten Y/N a gift. It was a ( favorite color ) comb for her beautiful (Hair Length ) (Hair Color ) hair. I knew it wasn't much, but I hoped to ask her to be my girlfriend with it. We were sitting in the living room watching the newest episode of (favorite show). During a commercial break, I paused it. I took out the box that held it and handed it to her. "Aw, Jay what's this? " she asks me. I smile, saying " just open it ". She does. She gasps and hugs me. "Jay, it's beautiful! " she says before putting it in her hair. "Did you read the note?" I ask her, though I could tell she didn't. She read it, then literally jumped on top of me screaming yes. We watched the rest of the show together, then I went to play Zane in a chess match while Y/N went training with Nya, though I could imagine them talking the entire time about our new-found status. After Zane beating me a few times, Cole came up and teased me. He was obviously too happy about something. He told us he could disappear, which was cool and all but I was trying to focus on the game, so I told him "Then why don't you make like a ghost and vanish? ". He left after telling Zane to "teach me a lesson ". During the game, Zane asked me how things were going with Y/N. I had told him about what I saw in that cave. "Fine, well, actually great. I just asked her to my girlfriend and she said yes. " "Congratulations, Jay, I hope you are very happy together. "

Your POV

"Hey Nya, guess what just happ- what'd you do to the training robot? " It was completely destroyed. Misako came in behind me and gasped. She said a few inspiring words to Nya, then left. She told us to destroy all the robots. Nya started, and I asked her if I could train with her. She nodded. Together, we destroyed all of them in about 3 minutes. I was just about to tell her the news when Lloyd came in telling us that Wu needed to see us. Apparently, when we destroyed the Cursed Realm, a ghost named Clouse escaped. He bought a ticket to Stiix. Wu was telling us that we had to stop him when Kai chimed in with "But Dareth wanted us to be at the hospital for the grant a wish thing. " Lloyd countered, then we were heading to Stiix. I was riding on Jay's dragon, when the ninja decided to go down to the hospital, despite my protests. The truth was that I did want to give some little kid hope, but hospitals held too many bad memories. We touched down, signed his cast, and were about to leave when we noticed that some fans found us. Apparently Kai had sent out a tweet revealing our location. The fans got in the building, so the little kid led us to the staircase. Being in a wheelchair, though, he couldn't follow. I thanked him, than climbed the stairs to the rooftop. We couldn't get to the next rooftop, so we had to hide. The ninja had gotten everyone except me and Nya up behind a billboard, but soon Kai got Nya. Jay tried to get me, but I had dropped the comb he got me. I ran back for it, but by the time I got back it was too late. Luckily, Dareth was in the helicopter, so he gave us a ride to Stiix.

Jay's POV

We finally got to Stiix, only to find no trace of Clouse. Oh, we were also dressed in normal clothes, so that way no one would recognize us. Y/N was dressed in a (favorite color ) T-shirt and jeans. That really brought out her ( eye color ) eyes. We sat down at table. We were trying to watch the news, when some dude told us that the townspeople didn't care for the " fruit-colored ninja". "Hey, what fruit is black? " Cole whispers to us. "A blackberry? " I respond. "Not to mention certain cherries, plums, and huckleberries. " Y/N says while trying not to laugh. She was so cute. We looked back up at the screen to see Lloyd robbing a bank. "Whoa!" Lloyd says. The news report continued to show all of the ninja doing something wrong. I saw my parents up there with their terrible votes of confidence. Then an officer said that the ninja were at large and if you see them, you should call the police. Zane, being the nindroid he is, called the police. We managed to stop him, but not before the people around us realized who we were. We knew we couldn't fight, because we're the ones that looked bad. We came across a stream, and we had to use airjitzu to get across. Once again, Kai got Nya and I got Y/N. That was the best feeling in the world, her being next to be staring into my eyes with pure love. That moment was quickly ruined when a police officer spotted us. We jumped down only to be completely surrounded. Kai made a hole in the floor so we could hide. Y/N decided to hover to save energy, but she couldn't do it for long. Misako was on her way, but the police decided to use a crane to try to find us. Luckily we managed to get onto the crane but while Misako drove the Bounty, the police secured and brought it down. Then they lowered the crane. We decided to split up, despite my protests. Y/N came with me since no one knew her. I just hoped we would get the chance to meet up again soon.


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc05d2bc15dea18b4e8c85ae47a46dee"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 8/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc05d2bc15dea18b4e8c85ae47a46dee"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Y/N's POV /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc8f11ca2c69d97317dcb017fb8907e"Jay and I have been running for a week now. I've gotten used to barely eating, since I've been on the run before, but Jay hasn't. We found a small shop, with only a drunk guarding it. We went to the vending machine, since that was the only food they had. Jay used electricity to get chips while I stood guard. All of a sudden I heard a bang, and I knew we had to go. On the way out I asked him what he did, and he said the food got stuck. That dork. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b7e177f178030b8b1ebaf9665560a6d"We headed out to the city, because I had a room there from hiding out before. It wasn't much, just a bed and a TV. I let Jay sleep on the bed while I slept on the floor. The next morning I woke up to Jay smiling at me. "Good morning princess". I sleepily replied with "Morning". We decided to look at the TV since we had nothing better to do. "The ninja have not been seen for days, but that didn't stop one from sending out a tweet. " Jay and I both gasped. Kai. "A place of peace, a place to fight, a brotherhood born on one fateful night". I looked at Jay. "When would you say you guys started to work together as a team?" A sudden look of realization came to his eyes. "It's the old monastery! ". Jay and I took his dragon span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"( because that's not obvious at all )/span. By the time we got there everyone else was already there. "Took you guys long enough! I figured it out before you and I didn't even train here. " Lloyd said. Jay replied with a shut up. Zane showed us a video where Wu was looking at nothing. "Apparently he was looking at a book about the teacup of Tainan, and he hasn't been seen since." Cole said. "If this is what I think it is, it may be far worse than I imagined. We may have a Jinn on our hands. " Zane replied. "so basically an evil genie. Great. " I remarked. Me and the guys started comparing facts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b06a87e75b91aa27c483a7d42b8983b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Jay's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b687cc602e3dcb0fc9c2f8a8251ec0ad"I sneaked away to hide my smile. Zane came over to me, confused. "I don't believe smiling is a proper reaction when being warned about a Jinn. " "Yeah, but Y/N said they were like genies, so that must mean they grant wishes. Maybe this is how Y/N and I end up together. " Zane and I went back over to the group. Lloyd said that we should go back to town so we could find more information. Y/N said that we couldn't go back in one group, the police would arrest us immediately. Kai suggested that we go in pairs, since anyone caught alone would be susceptible to facing the Jinn. There was only one problem. There were 7 of us. Cole, Y/N and I decided to go together since practically no one knew about Y/N. Kai went with Nya, and Zane went with Lloyd. We decided to go to the amusement park, since that's where Zane was framed. When we got there, I decided to look at the monitors. "Good job, Jay! " Y/N said as she gave me a peck on the cheek. "Well, this is where I discovered my true potential", I bragged. Y/N laughed. "At an amusement park?!" She was so cute when she did that. We looked at the cameras, the Jinn appeared seconds after Zane was riding in his place, which meant that he must be Zane. Suddenly we heard Ronin. Cole turned invisible. I told Y/N to run. She did better. Somehow she controlled the wind to fly put. Ronin didn't see her in time, so he didn't know where she was. He shot a rope with electricity at me. Of course it didn't work, but it did stall me for a bit. "Where's the girl?" " I don't know, she went off by herself! " He believed me. The idiot. He chased me around the park until he caught me. Soon Cole joined me. I'm just glad Y/N got away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b687cc602e3dcb0fc9c2f8a8251ec0ad" /p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b06a87e75b91aa27c483a7d42b8983b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 9/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b06a87e75b91aa27c483a7d42b8983b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Jay's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a981c202d1e1c0a8aeca76a88823e54"We got sent on a bus to the prison. Once we got there, we got handcuffed with a special element called Vengestone that cancelled out our powers. Even Cole's ghost powers. This sucks. If that wasn't bad enough, we put most of these people in here. AND we can't just go with the normal baddies, no, we HAD to go to the place with all the super dangerous people. Everyone was just so mean. We met someone called "The Mechanic" and he threatened to use Zane for spare parts. Luckily Lloyd stood up for us by calling him a spineless wimp span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(thanks Lloyd!)/span. Then we got shoved in our cells. "I hope Darreth brakes us out soon. I'm not sure how long we'll last in here. " Kai optimistically says. I agree. While we were in there I explained the situation about Y/N to everyone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="644a0cc9a2809dbc06d06a896a17df05" The next day we heard that Darreth wanted to talk to us. We all scrunched up in that one little cubicle. We all shouted different things about how bad it was here and how we wanted out. "Did you guys get the cake I sent you? There are tools in there for you to help you cut the bars." Cake? What Cake? We all looked at Cole. "What? I didn't know there were tools in there! I just thought it was crunchy! " We all groaned. He also gave us some news about Nadakhan getting the realm crystal. "Hey, Darreth, any word about Y/N yet?" I asked. I was so worried. "Uh, yeah. She said she really wanted to be here but she can't really be seen in public. She said she'll be waiting for you when you get out. Though I'm not quite sure how you'll do that now. Anyway, goodbye and good luck". On the way out he said something to a policeman but then hurried off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="644a0cc9a2809dbc06d06a896a17df05"We went to lunch with our spirits low. The lunch lady hit on Kai, then a guard started yelling at Cole. Apparently he was a Jay fan. At least someone is. "Great. We're in here while to Jinn is out there. " Lloyd said. "You better not be talking about Nadakhan!" someone says as they sit down. "Captain Soto! The first captain of the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bounty/em!" I say. "Oh look it's Jay. The blue pajama man that always states the obvious!" WHY CAN'T ANYBODY BE NICE AROUND HERE?! "Enough chit-chat, you know Nadakhan? " Kai asks. "Aye, I was the one that called him. " Soto responded. "Wait, so you know how to trap him?" Lloyd asks. He rambled on about how they were rivaling ships. We never actually got to anything important because the other inmates started fighting. Even a few lunch ladies joined in. In the confusion, Zane got cornered by the Mechanic, but that nindroid could take care of himself. Eventually guards came down to separate us. He took us down to "the hole". In there Lloyd told us that we needed to brake Soto out of prison so he would give us a map to a Tiger Widow. Lloyd managed to pick the cuffs with a fork, then released all of us. We went over the plan. Cole would find a way to get us out, I would electrocute the cameras, Kai would get Soto, Zane would make sure we weren't followed, and Nya would provide us with a quick getaway through the sewers. When we got out, we questioned Soto about the map. He told us that it was hidden on a lantern on Nadakhan's ship. Well that's just great. Y/N came running up to greet us. I was so glad to see her again. I hugged her tighter than I've hugged anybody in a long time. /p 


End file.
